


wave

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Team as Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: “海浪让我想到贝尔法斯特。”詹姆斯说。他的声音就像黑夜本身，“我逃离原本的生活所到达的地方。我就是在那被冲上岸的。”
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnywhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywhite/gifts).



> 主题来自《642件可写的小事》中的一题：写下这样三个名字：阴魂不散纠缠你的死者，喜欢你的人，你不理解的人。  
> 旧版Farah人设。

他因为脚下湿滑的泥浆跌倒了，半个鞋尖都陷了进去。雨势逐渐变大了，他用沾上了泥巴的手掌把自己的脸从地面上撑起来，雨点顺着额头流进他的眼睛里，他顾不上擦，队伍正在前进。

“抓紧点，小宝贝，”他感到有只脏靴子踢了踢他的手臂，“你要掉队了。”

他抬起脸仰视着对方，是詹姆斯，他深色的训练背心也湿透了，正紧巴巴地贴在身上。注意到他的目光，詹姆斯对他露出一个笑容，而后瞟了一眼前方。麦克似乎发现了他的情况，于是暂时放下了因自己严厉的责骂而脸色煞白的新兵，准备朝他的方向过来。

詹姆斯轻松地站在他身边，发出向打呼哨一样幸灾乐祸的声音，“他过来了。”然后他蹲下身，侧着头看着年轻人，“要我拉你一把吗？”

泥浆地里还生着一丛一丛杂乱的细草，像是要趁他不注意就咬破他的手，草尖梢的颜色像詹姆斯的眼睛。泥水被棉布紧贴在他的皮肤上，又被雨水带走，他喘了口气，不去管那只伸到他面前的手，挪动膝盖，站起身来。

“马克，有什么问题吗？”

他的训练官停下了脚步，隔着雨幕朝他吼道。

几个新兵喘着粗气看向他的方向。又因为停下移动迎接了麦克的怒骂。

他快速地检查了自己着地的部位，而后对麦克摆了摆手，很快跟上队伍，跑动起来。

被他留在身后的詹姆斯也站起来，他歪了下头，看着重新汇入队伍的马克，无所谓地抹了把脸上的雨水，跟在了队尾。

他的身体情况在逐渐好转，马克的确这么认为，疲累逐渐从他的肌肉下消退了，连带胃口也正常了些。

午饭时，詹姆斯坐在他的对面，用手肘撑着下巴，摆弄着自己的叉子。

马克能感受到他的目光落在自己的脸上、肩上和握着餐具的手上。即使不去看他，马克也知道那眼里敛着一层笑意，和一种他难以形容但并不陌生的东西。詹姆斯对此从不掩饰，他也知道那明显不仅仅属于对后辈的关怀。

当那些资历更老的家伙因为他的寡言背地里叫他哑巴，并因他偶尔的直言不讳感到被冒犯而决定给他一些教训时，詹姆斯做了一些行动上的表态。他时常出现在马克身边，在马克沉默的时候用说笑话的口吻招呼那些来找茬的人，意味深长的调侃里明显充斥着威胁的意味。年轻人见过那些混账是怎么对待詹姆斯的，怒视，不屑，躲闪，回避。即使没见识过后者的身手，也几乎没人会愿意招惹他，多年的军队生活会把一个人从人群中显著地区别开来，而伦敦人显然是其中最臭名昭著的那种。

“我可是品行良好，你可以去问我的指挥官。”詹姆斯边为自己辩解边把霰弹枪甩到肩膀上，在听到指责他在拳击台上打断别人的牙时不置可否地摊摊手，脸上挂着笑容。

马克试着去理解他这种保护者的行径。詹姆斯在某种程度上就是他的武器，他所在的区域也是有毒的，他的存在本身就是一种强有力的威吓，足以让打算自找麻烦的人退避三舍。像一只游荡的肉食动物，擅自圈划自己的领地，对不怀好意的入侵者露出利齿，强调自己的存在。多傲慢啊，年轻人想，我并不需要这些。

于是他便如此和詹姆斯说了，用他和往常一样不加修饰，总是被认为粗鲁和冒犯的言语说了，我不需要你这么做。

他年长的队友注视着他的眼睛眨动了几下，手指轻叩桌面，马克听见他问，那你会怎么做？

我会做我该做的，马克回答。

詹姆斯露出了难得正经的表情，他平静地说，我知道。然后他做了个手势，脸上又浮出些微笑来。正相反，我这么做不是为了你。

年轻人沉默了，他不明白对方的意思，但他平日里也是如此沉默，沉默就是他最寻常的反应。沉默掩盖了他的许多心绪，也许比他能想象到的更多。

演习之后的淋浴间是热闹的。热水溅起的蒸汽和各种口音的闲谈、储物柜门开合的金属撞击声、着装的窸窣、打湿的赤脚踩过地面的声音交杂着在队员们之间挤来挤去。马克把他被模拟弹涂料和汗打湿的制服扔到一边，用干净的毛巾擦掉身上的水。谢默思和乔丹在商量周日一起看橄榄球比赛的事，麦克斯在向马吕斯抱怨新来的厨师，马克边套上裤子边安静地听着，心里赞同着，没错，他把肉煎得过火了。松紧带的长裤有些松垮，松垮到超出了水洗能达到的程度，他似乎是瘦了一些。马克摸了摸自己的腰，肋骨的形状在手掌下凸显出来。

不知何时，詹姆斯来到了他旁边的柜门前，湿淋淋的黑发还在滴水，他胡乱地擦了擦，换上了一条拳击短裤，光裸的背上露出一处致命的枪伤。

空气里的水雾似乎太重了些，涌进鼻腔里的空气都充斥着粘滞的不畅感，马克套上T恤，干燥的布料柔软地贴着他的身体。

“你不能再这样了，你知道的吧？”

詹姆斯继续背对着他换衣服，手臂上灼伤的疤痕隐约可见。他开口的时候周围的交谈声似乎一瞬间低了下去，马吕斯摸了摸自己的脖子，向他们的方向瞥了一眼。

马克没有回答，他把腿蜷缩起来踩到长椅上，下巴垫着膝盖，开始系靴子的鞋带。

“古斯塔夫总有一天会发现的，你想对他说谎吗？你不会觉得可以凭借你高超的语言技巧骗过他吧？”

内侧交叉，外侧直上，绕后打结，马克用力把它拉紧，防止它会在不必要的时候散开。

“麦克会怎么说？有点难想象。你觉得他会不会认为你疯了？”

他系好另一只靴子，手指因为拉扯得太用力或别的原因轻微抖动着。

“为什么是你？为什么是我？这到底是怎么一回事？”詹姆斯的笑声听起来刺耳极了，“你也搞不清了是不是，哦，别露出那种表情，天才，你连挨枪子都不怕，这难道比那还可怕吗？”

他不知道自己是什么表情，他的脸颊因为咬紧的臼齿而绷紧了，晕眩感在他的静脉里游动着。

“在六号注意到之前你还有多少时间？你想做你该做的事吗，还是继续假装什么也没发生，你知道这不是能逃掉的吧？”

詹姆斯转过身来面对着他，毫不退让，像是要把他撬开，“你想说说原因吗，你为什么不告诉任何人，是你真的像你想的那样坚固吗，或者你根本不想——”

“闭嘴，詹姆斯。”

周围突然完全安静了。马克的脑子里嗡嗡作响，是耳鸣。他知道自己搞砸了，他的队友全都噤声看向他的位置，更衣室里的一切都停了下来，零星的花洒滴水声在此刻清晰可闻。

“马克？”谢默思声音里的担忧让他的胃抽动起来，“一切都还好吗？”

“我很好。”他垂着头，不想去面对他们的眼神。

马吕斯似乎想对他说点什么，但有谁劝阻了，德国人嘟囔了几句，跟着其他几人一起离开了。马克仍然坐在长椅上，看着面前的储物柜，紧挨着他的柜子上没有名牌。

“这都是为了什么？”他问。

“谁知道呢亲爱的，”詹姆斯倚着柜门，“问问你自己如何，毕竟我是你的幻觉。”

耳鸣让他闭上眼睛，水滴、墙上的时钟、没关好的门被流动的空气摇动的声音拉成一条长长的爆破的嘶鸣，他只能听到詹姆斯的声音，像收音机从混乱的频率扭转到清晰的频道，他甚至听到他合上柜门，发出一声低沉的叹息。

“你死了。”那个字像刀片一样割开他的声带，他在自己嘴里尝到血的味道。

“我们都知道，我听见你往我的棺上撒土。”

脚步声，赤脚踩在地砖上的声响，停在了他的面前。

“你不应该在这，你为什么在这？”他把头向前倾去，靠向对方，仍闭着眼。黑暗中，詹姆斯抱住他，他的额头贴着詹姆斯的腹部，感到他曾经的搭档正温柔地抚摸着他的头发，粗糙的指腹满是枪茧。他的问题落入嘶鸣和寂静间的夹缝里，不知问向了谁。

“你需要帮助。”死者低柔的声音如同一首挽歌。

六号填补了那个空缺的位置，当然，这没有错，没有人表现出任何不满。彩虹小队是台运转有序的杀伤武器，旧的零件断了就会替上新的。新来的人会住在原来詹姆斯的床位，马克的上铺，那里本来就为数不多的私人物品也早就被清理干净了。马吕斯拿走了詹姆斯枕边那本满是涂画的书，那是一本生物学方面的书，马克见过詹姆斯用铅笔在页边上画的解剖图，看上去很专业，笔触整洁漂亮。

“六号说他的联系人是空白的，”马吕斯翻动着被折起的页脚，“我不想他的东西被扔掉。”

那本书后来放在马吕斯的实验室里，和他的空气动力学还有机械工程学放在一起，旁边就是他和马克一部分共同的通信工程学论著。马克把那本书从书架里抽出来时，发现里面夹着一张面额五十磅的红色纸钞。

在新人到来之前，马克申请了床位调动，曾经属于詹姆斯的位置现在属于他了。其实最初挑床位的时候他没什么选择，詹姆斯直接把自己的东西甩到上铺，熟练地爬上去，探出半个身子挂在床沿看着马克收拾东西。

“我在之前的部队一直是住上铺的。”詹姆斯这么解释。“你看起来不像军人。”

他不擅长应付话多的人。一起工作的第二周，伦敦人软磨硬泡地知道了他之前的履历。

“GCHQ已经紧张到征用未成年了吗，”詹姆斯惊讶道，“我以为情报局只喜欢老滑头。”

他多半没给对方什么好脸色，但也没说难听的话，他保持沉默直到谢默思把话头岔开，工兵团来的大个子很照顾人，每当他觉得队里年纪最小的马克受了委屈（尽管有时候并没有），就会插手管管。最开始詹姆斯觉得很不爽，但见识到苏格兰人连对麦克·贝克这个脾气糟透了的老家伙都会关怀一二后，他的态度转变了。马克记得詹姆斯当时震撼的表情，他至今想起来还会发笑。后来，小队的成员们更熟悉了一些，一起参与过几次危险的行动，互相替对方挡过子弹后，关照马克的名单里又多了几人：空勤团年长的步兵团士官长，曾驻扎在北爱尔兰的陆军拳击手，第九边防大队的航空工程专家，还有国防部出身的宪兵队医学博士。他们像他的兄长或父亲，即使马克还是那么沉默，那沉默也变得更惬意了。

晚上，他学着詹姆斯的样子把枕头扔到上铺，枕头乘着惯性离开手掌，划出一道弧线落在床上，发出轻轻的声响。他多少明白了一点后者这么做的理由。他爬上梯子，坐到床垫上，床单白天已经铺好了，他把被子散开，拿过扔上来的枕头拍了拍，平躺下来。电灯的开关就在他手边的墙上，这个按钮原来也是属于詹姆斯的。他们道晚安，然后詹姆斯会负责结束这一天，他熄灯后马克会再听一刻钟的白噪音，通常是雨声，如果赫里福德下雨自然就免了，只需要听着窗外就可以安然入睡。詹姆斯更喜欢海浪，但潮水涨退的声音让马克精神紧张。伦敦人入睡很快，他经常在半梦半醒之间听到上铺传来轻柔的呼吸声。虽然醒着的时候废话很多，詹姆斯还算是个好室友，他不打鼾，不梦游，甚至很少翻身，睡觉时安静得和死了差不多。

马克突然想听海浪。

当他刚开始看到死去的詹姆斯重新出现在他面前时，不管听多少白噪音，他都整夜无法入睡。现实变得虚实难辨，他分不清自己什么时候是在做梦。塞进嘴里的食物如同某种异物，他接连不断地吐，瑟缩在盥洗室的地面上站不起来。詹姆斯不像任何鬼魂或之类的东西，他不闪烁，没有怪异的声音，也不吓人。他的举止像活着的时候一样，他和马克说话，因为只有马克能看见他。每天晚上，他都会回到这个房间，顺着梯子爬回上铺，像死了一样安睡。这是一种太过真实的幻觉，有时候马克又觉得这并不是幻觉，他只是间歇性地回到了过去的时间，或者，詹姆斯真的回来了，他就在他面前。即使他亲眼目送他下葬，为他的棺上撒过土，为他的墓前放过花。失而复得的恐惧和欣喜让他的理智摇摇欲坠，他从未告诉过任何人他又一次见到了詹姆斯，仿佛这是个肥皂泡一样的诅咒，在照到阳光的一瞬就会把他拖进永劫不复的深渊。

在许久未闻的海浪声中，他又听到了那个熟悉的脚步。对方关上门，在听到白噪音的时候发出了点疑惑的哼声，很快，声音顺着爬梯靠近了，光线很暗，他隐约看到穿着T恤和棉短裤的詹姆斯出现在他的脚边。

“我以为你不喜欢海浪？”对方也在床上坐下，身体贴着他被子里的小腿。

马克的缄默一如既往。这是他第一次在晚上和詹姆斯靠得这么近，那个令人恐惧的黑影变成了他熟悉的模样。他的幻觉一直都是詹姆斯的模样，他突然意识到，从来就没什么好怕的。

像是在怀念一样，幻影安静地坐在他身边，聆听着海浪的声音，马克从没觉得在听这种让他紧张的声音时时间的流逝如此之快。最后一道海波褪去之后，房间里只有他一个人的呼吸声。

“海浪让我想到贝尔法斯特。”詹姆斯说。他的声音就像黑夜本身，“我逃离原本的生活所到达的地方。我就是在那被冲上岸的。”

缄默，只有呼吸声回荡着，马克感觉詹姆斯顺着护栏爬了过来，“你怎么抢了我的床位？”对方的手碰到了他的肩膀，又很快移走了。

“现在是我的了。”他理直气壮地回答。

“那我要到哪去睡觉？”对方强硬道，“你不能把我从我自己的位置上赶走。”

这么说着，詹姆斯贴着他躺下来，几乎是挤进了他和墙壁的空隙之间。他听到几声满意的咕哝，而后是例行的流程，像他们之前一样。

“晚安，甜心。”詹姆斯的声音近在咫尺。

谁能想到这触手可及之间跨越了冷泥下的六尺和一整个世界，詹姆斯的声音还是那样快活，带着白日太阳和灯丝乍灭的余温。谁能想到幻觉也会如此残忍？

他的混乱已经自成了一片湖泊，那些水滴和细流汇聚，继续汇聚，使湖泊中的混乱像海一样多，于是持续不断的新的支流便无法再在他镜面一样的湖泊里泛起波澜。他浸没在湖水里，颤抖着，发现缓缓袭来的窒息并没有杀意。

詹姆斯的膝盖抵着他的大腿，双手紧贴在胸前，像一块完美的拼图碎片，嵌在他的床上，他的棺里，他们共同而短暂的生命中。

他感受到了洪流的涌动，退潮时浪尖的嚎哭，被巨大的力量拉扯着离开沙滩，留在沙滩上的便停在那里，那便是一切的结束。再也没有相遇，再也没有重逢。

詹姆斯睁开眼睛，马克的手碰了他。年轻人的脑袋贴上了他的胸口，像一只受伤的雏鹰，钩爪紧抓着他的躯体，把他紧紧地禁锢在臂弯里。

那里什么都没有，黑暗中，青年抱紧了他的幻觉，那个空荡的胸膛里没有心跳。死亡的声音，只有缄默悄悄地诉说着，这是一句告别。

痛苦是可以品尝到的吗？詹姆斯会回答，是的。当他高傲的男孩蜷缩在他的怀里颤抖地流泪时，他会回答，是的。当那些滚烫的眼泪沾湿他的衣服，他冰冷的血也在他死去的躯体里流动起来。死去的灵魂也会感到痛苦吗？

他抱住马克的肩膀，轻轻的，像再用力一点对方就会碎裂开。

“我怕你会走。”

詹姆斯总是忘记马克的声音有多么好听，他说的话实在是太少了。他聚精会神地听着，几乎就要沉醉其中。

“我害怕如果告诉别人，如果我去做了心理治疗，你会消失，你会走。我不能再忍受一次了。”

即使浸泡在泪水之中，马克的声音也是美的。

他的话让詹姆斯再次闭上眼睛。

“傻孩子。”

那声音不是从对方空荡的胸膛里发出的，年轻人贴着对方的胸口，感觉那声音全然来自黑暗之中。

“没有什么是永远的。”死者在他耳边低语，“我曾经爱过你，马克。至少对我来说那就是爱了。我现在也爱你，亲爱的。所以，别害怕。即使我走了，你也可以相信我还是会爱你的，这不会改变。如果你一定要坚持什么的话，比起永远，还是相信我吧。”

有一个吻轻轻地落在他的头顶上。

“勇敢点，宝贝，你应该要放我走了。”

他的湖泊出现了一个缺口，连接着一道高耸的悬崖，那些困顿的水慢慢地流动起来，沿着崖壁倾泻而下，水面涌动就像海潮。他从湖中浮上来，詹姆斯站在悬崖边，他们一起看着这场竖直的退潮，就像把一整个大海从漆黑的空中抛下。

“跟着浪走吧，”年长的士兵拍拍他，“别再掉队了。”

他紧张地向悬崖望下去，水流向的地方绽开着点点光亮。那是一条不可逆转的通路。他抗拒地别开脸不再看。

詹姆斯笑起来，他伸手抬起青年的下巴，“我们还会见面的。”马克对上那双绿眼睛，他从未这么专注地看过詹姆斯的眼睛，那种难以形容却不陌生的神情是那么古老，詹姆斯告诉他这永远不会消亡。

“没有什么是永远的。”他说。

“是的，是的，亲爱的。所以它不会阻止我们再见。”

“如果我不想离开呢？”

“这不是真正的黑暗，马克。别让它遮蔽了你。”

“什么是真正的黑暗？”

“你会知道。我会在那里。”

一场长长的，长长的梦，一个长长的，长长的夜晚。当马克睁开眼睛，绽开的点点晨光正在他的窗框上闪烁。他的枕头上潮湿一片。他慢慢地坐起来，抱住自己的膝盖。就像他还是个孩子的时候那样痛哭起来。

他的声音惊动了许多人，麦克冲进他的房门，谢默思爬上梯子惊慌失措地查看他的情况，马吕斯在门口探出头来，很快叫来了穿着睡衣的古斯塔夫。他们关切地围着他，他的战友，朋友，兄弟，父亲。

跟着浪走吧。

他沿着悬崖跳下去，往越来越光亮的地方坠去，水流把他抛起来，像一道弧线，他落到了床上，发出轻轻的声响。有人接住了他。

“别怕，马克，孩子，别哭。”

他们说。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢黑遥老师(sunnywhite)对我的鼓励 这篇是在她的关怀下完成的 您的好意是我的一缕暖阳❤  
> 喜欢请给我评论:)


End file.
